Microneedles for administrating active components through skin and devices including the microneedles are conventionally known. For example, a rotatable microstructure apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below includes a curved substrate and a roller structure including a plurality of microelements affixed upon a first surface of the substrate. The microelements are of predetermined sizes and shapes so as to penetrate a stratum corneum layer of skin when the microstructure apparatus is placed upon the skin and rolled over the skin in a predetermined direction.